Know Your Stars: Gaara
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: When Gaara walks into an empty room a mysterious voice tells the "Audience" things about Gaara which are fake. What does the voice say? Will Gaara put up with it? Who is the voice? One-shot. Funnier then it sounds!


Author's Note: This story is about an unknown voice annoying Gaara endlessly by saying fake things about him. At times it has OOCness. The story is set in Shippuden. The bold letters are the voice talking.

* * *

Know Your Stars: Gaara:  
Gaara walked into a dark room.

Suddenly the lights turned on.

**Welcome to...Know Your Stars!**

Gaara looked around to try and find the voice.

**Today's guest is...Gaara!**

"Who are you?" Gaara asked. "How did I get here?!" Gaara added.

**That isn't important! But you just were zapped here because you are our guest!**

"Uh...okay..." Gaara said.

**First of all...Gaara used to be a psycho killer.**

"Yeah that's true..." Gaara said.

**And he still is!**

Gaara looked confused.

"I'm not!" Gaara said.

**Then how come you were seen last week killing a fly?  
**"Well who wouldn't kill a fly? They annoy me anyway..." Gaara said.

**Gaara is also scared of bubble gum.**

Gaara looked confused.

"What?! That's not true!" Gaara said in defense.

**Then how come you were at the supermarket and a lady offered you bubble gum and you ran away screaming?**

"That never happened!!!!" Gaara said.

**Gaara's father was a piece of paper which makes Gaara half human and half paper.**

Gaara looked annoyed.

"My dad wasn't a piece of paper! He was a human!!!" Gaara said.

**Sorry I was wrong, Gaara's mother was a piece of paper.**

"My mother wasn't a piece of paper!" Gaara said in an annoyed voice.

**How would you know?**

Gaara sighed.

**Gaara also has a crush on that pink haired girl from the leaf village, Sakura.**

Gaara blushed bright red.

"I don't!" Gaara said.

**Then why are you blushing when I bring that up? Something to hide perhaps?**

"You better hide before I kill you!" Gaara said.

**You just proved your still a killer!**

Gaara growled.

**And I know that you like Sakura because I read your journal!**

Gaara's eyes were wide.

"You read my journal?! Don't you know ANYTHING about private stuff?!" Gaara said in a mad voice.

**Gaara also is best friend's with a orange.**

"That's fake!!!" Gaara shouted.

**Then why is there a picture of you with an orange?**

"That's just Naruto!" Gaara said as he sighed.

**Gaara and Naruto used to date!**

Gaara was wide eyed and he looked like he wanted to gag.

"That is SO not true! Not true at ALL!" Gaara said.

**Gaara's natural hair color is blond but he colored it red because he's a vampire and red reminds him of blood.**

Gaara was wide eyed.

"Red is my natural color!!! And what's a vampire anyway?" Gaara asked.

**It's what you are.**

Gaara looked mad.

"Can you stop telling lies?!" Gaara asked.

**Gaara is also a big fan of Taylor Swift!**

"Who is that?!" Gaara asked.

**The female country singer your a big fan of!**

"I am not a fan of Taylor Swift!" Gaara said.

**Well then how come you were humming her song Teardrops On My Guitar?**

"I don't even know any of her songs! And what in the world is a guitar?!" Gaara asked.

**Gaara also has posters of Hamtaro characters in his room!**

"I don't!!! I hate that anime!!!" Gaara said.

**Well then why do you have posters of the characters?**

"I don't! Your just lying!!!" Gaara said.

**I saw you last week glued to an episode of the anime.**

"QUIT!!!" Gaara shouted.

**Well I guess you won't talk with that...let's continue to talk about his big crush on Sakura!**

"I don't have a crush on her!!!" Gaara said as his face heat up.

**Do.**

"Don't!" Gaara said.

**Do.**

"Don't!" Gaara argued.

**Do.**

"Don't!" Gaara argued.

**Do.**

Don't!!" Gaara shouted.

**Don't.**

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I DO have a crush on Sakura! ….Darn!" Gaara said.

**You just admitted it!**

"I...I didn't! You just tricked me!" Gaara said as a hot blush stained his face.

**So there we go. We just learned a few things about the psycho killer, who's scared of bubble gum, who's half boy half paper, who has a huge crush on Sakura, best friend's with an orange who he used to date, naturally blond, Taylor Swift fanboy, Hamtaro fan, Kazekage, Gaara!**

Gaara sighed.

"That's all fake!!!!!!" Gaara shouted.

**No it isn't...goodbye!**

"Hey come back here voice! I'm gonna find you and kill you!!!" Gaara shouted.

And then Gaara ran off searching for the voice.

Meanwhile Behind The Scenes...

Temari was laughing her head off as Kankuro took of the voice disguiser.

"That was hilarious, Kankuro!" Temari said.

"Yeah! I wonder when Gaara will realize that was me saying all that with a disguised voice..." Kankuro said as he looked down to see Gaara searching high and low for the voice.

"We can tell him at dinner. Wanna get a smoothie?" Temari asked.

Kankuro nodded yes.

So they two older siblings went to get a smoothie leaving Gaara to search for the mysterious voice.

End.

* * *

I was taking a shot with this story! Was it funny? If you liked it I'll make more "Know Your Stars" stories! Read and review!


End file.
